The present invention relates to .a machine for spreading fertilizers, seeds, salt, sand etc.
Various kinds of machines for spreading the above mentioned materials are already known, including machines of the type comprising a hopper which feeds a centrifugal bladed spreader, adapted for rotation in a horizontal plane.
Machines of this kind are usually connected to the three-point coupling of a tractor and power for driving the spreader is derived from the tractor's power take-off or auxiliary drive shaft.
The hoppers of such machines are supported by frames from which they can be disassembled for storage or for transport.
However, while such machines are satisfactory in some aspects, they are not devoid of inconveniences, not least of which is the fact that the structures of said frames even when disassembled, are nonetheless extremely bulky and therefore scarcely practical, and create significant problems regarding their transport and storage.
Another inconvenience encountered in the use of the known types of machines resides in the fact that the frames often lack strength when disassembled from the hopper and cannot be stacked with other similar frames for storage and/or transport purposes.
A further disadvantage encountered in the known types of machines is the fact that the frames often interfere with the ejection areas of the centrifugal spreader causing uneven spreading and/or a reduced effective operating range, with an inherent reduction in operating efficiency.